1. Field
The present embodiments of the invention generally relates to the field of motion sensing, and more particularly to user input devices.
2. Introduction
A computer system generally includes a mouse to navigate and control a cursor on a computer display. A cursor on the screen moves in accordance with the motion of the mouse. A touchpad or stick can also be used to control the cursor on the display. The mouse, touchpad, and stick generally require physical movement to assume control of the cursor. A user generally receives physical feedback when using a mouse, touchpad, or joystick. In one example, a touchless user interface can be used in place of the mouse to navigate a cursor object.